Trick or Treating
by overlordofnobodies
Summary: A little fic for Halloween. The first time that Ino went Trick or Treating with Chouji and Shikamaru. Two-shot.
1. Trick

Ino Yamanaka was not happy at all. While most girls Ino's age got to dress up as princesses, mermaids, cats, or other cute costumes for Halloween, Ino's parents had decided that she should go trick or treating as her namesake and with her father's friends kids. The only reason why Ino did not throw a fit, was because her father said that the three of them could trick or treat by themselves, if she promise to stay out of trouble. Ino sighed as she looked at her costume in her bedroom mirror and waited for the other two to come.

Ino was wearing a brown hooded sweatshirt with two pointed ears on top and a curly tail at the bottom. Over her shoes were boot covers that made it look like she had hooves. The last piece of Ino's costume was a pig nose. Ino was thinking about if she should put it on or not. Before she could make up her mind, Ino heard her Father calling her. So, with another sigh, Ino put on the nose and walked down stairs.

As Ino was walking down the stairs she could see the other kids by the door. One was wearing a brown bodysuit with a hood that had small deer horns and ears on top and he was wearing hooves cover over his shoes as well. The other one was chubby boy with red swirl tattoos on his cheeks and was wearing a black shirt and pants. On his back were a pair of big butterfly wings with different shades of blue on them and on his head were fuzzy antennas. As Ino finished walk down the stairs her Father turn around and said, "Ino I would like you to meet Shikamaru and Chouji." Shikamaru just nodded his head in hello.

As Chouji gave a wave of his hand, he said a small "Hi".

"All right kids. I want you to stay save and stay out of trouble." said Inoichi as he handed each one of them a bag. " One more thing," said Inoichi looking at Shikamaru and Chouji, " please keep my little girl safe." Both Shikamaru and Chouji answered with a "Yes sir!" as they walked out the door.

"Make sure you are back before dark." said Inoichi as the door shut. Once outside Ino turn to the two boys .

" So were are we going first?" asked Ino. Shikamaru just mumbled about how it was too troublesome to pick, so he would just follow them. Chouji, on the other hand, his face lit up.

" My Mother gave me a map with house on it that we should go to." said Chouji as he pulled out a folded piece of paper. Chouji unfolded it to and hold it out in front of him to show the others, "I cant read it that well though." said Chouji with a hint of embarrassment in his voice.

" I can!" said Ino taking the map away from Chouji.

" Are you sure you can read that?" asked Shikamaru as Ino look at the map closer.

" Of course I can." snapped Ino, putting her hands on her hips like she saw her mother do. Ino pointed a finger at Shikamaru. " Because I'm the only girl and most likely the smartest one here, that makes me the boss." said Ino in an authority like voice.

"Why?" asked Chouji tilting his head in confusion.

"Because girls are better then boys." answered Ino, like it was the most obvious thing in the world, before turning back to Shikamaru. " So that means, you two follow me and do what I say." finished Ino with a nod of her head. Shikamaru mumbled under his breath about how his dad was right, that girls are just troublesome. Ino ignored him as she took a quick look at the map. " We should go there." said Ino pointing down the street before taking off. Shikamaru and Chouji gave each other weird looks.

" Come on then." said Shikamaru with a sigh as he started to try and catch up to Ino with Chouji close by his side.


	2. Treat

"Were lost." stated Shikamaru, folding his hands behind his head as he continued to follow Ino. Ino just shot a glare at him before going back to looking at the map. They had been walking for about two hours and had found very few houses that were giving out treats. The houses they did find were the home of older folks that gave out boxes of raisins, pennies and other health food. The worst thing was that it was getting dark and they would have to be going back to Ino's house soon.

"Maybe you should let Shikamaru look at the map, Ino." said Chouji before popping an animal cracker into his mouth. One of the very few good treats they had gotten so far.

Ino turned sharply to face the two boys, "I know we haven't got much candy so far but, I'm sure we will find some houses very soon" Ino said before starting to walk again. After a minute or so they came to an alleyway. "Look if we go through this alley, we will come out to a bunch of houses that will give out treats." said Ino pointing at the map to show were they were. Shimkamaru and Chouji looked skeptically at the alley. The alley was littered with old papers, bottles and trash cans. With the sun setting it was covered in shadows.

"Maybe we should not go down there" said Chouji, his voice laced in fear.

"I agree, lets just go back to your house." said Shimkamaru, obviously bored with the whole Halloween thing.

"Fine, you guys go back. I'm going to get same candy." said Ino thrusting the map into Shimkamaru's hands before going down the alley. Ino had only gone a few feet before thinking, _Maybe I should have gone back home._ BOOM! Ino quickly turned to face the sound, but only found a big old black cat that had tipped some trash cans over. "Stupid cat." mumbled Ino as she put her hand over her racing heart.

After taking few breaths to stop her racing heart, Ino turned back around to continue down the alley. As she was turning, she ran into something that knocked her down on her butt. Ino quickly looked up to find a boy about 2 to 3 years older then her. "Why look here, we found a little piglet." said the boy. Ino heard snickering and looked behind the boy to see two more. All three were dressed alike. The only difference was the fake ANBU masks they were wearing.

The one she ran into was wearing a hawk mask. The one to his right was wearing a dog mask and the one on his left had a cat mask. Ino got up and dusted herself off. "Sorry." said Ino before trying to go around them. Before she could move, the Hawk grabbed her arm, "Sorry piglet but we can't let you go before you pay us for going through our alley."

Ino glared at them and said "I'm not a piglet, I'm a boar and I don't have any candy." Ino lifted up her bag to show them that it had very little inside it. Suddenly, the Dog grabbed her bag and looked inside it. After looking and finding nothing he threw it to the side.

"Well that's not good for you." said the Hawk, not sounding happy at all.

"No, that's not good for you." said Ino just before she kicked the boy as hard as she could in his leg. The boy fell to the ground with a gasp. Letting go of Ino to hold his leg, Ino turned to run the way she came in but the two other boys grabbed her before she could get away. The boys held her until the boy that she had kicked got up.

"You are so going to pay for that." he said as he grasped the front of Ino's sweatshirt.

The boy raised his hand to hit Ino, but before he could a voice yelled out, "Put the troublesome girl down." All four people turned to see Shimkamaru with Chouji hiding behind him.

"Who are you two?" asked the boy with the cat mask. "

We're the two boys who had the luck of getting stuck with the most troublesome girl as a trick or treat buddy." said Shimkamaru.

"Well this piglet has to pay up but if you two want to pay for her that's all right with me." said the hawk. Shimkamaru sighed before saying, "Fine." and held out his full bag. The Cat walked over to Shimkamaru and Chouji. "Sorry but this is all we have, he all ready ate all of his candy." said Shikamaru, nodding his head back to Chouji.

"That's no surprise, seeing as how fat he is." said the boy with the cat mask as he stopped right in front of them. This whole time Chouji had be shaking and looked like he would bolt at any minute, but as soon as the word fat left the boy's mouth, Chouji stopped moving and mumbled something under his breath.

"What was that fatty?" asked the cat boy putting his finger on Chouji's forehead, pushing him back a step.

"**I'm not fat!"** yelled Chouji as he launched at the older boy, knocking him down. The others could only watch as the two rolled on the floor with Chouji yelling "not fat!" like a battle chant.

"Hey get off of him!" yelled the Dog boy as he ran over to throw Chouji off of his friend., but before he could get to him, Shikamaru smashed his bag into his face. Garbage spilled all over him. As he fell to the ground, Shikamaru jumped on him. The third boy only watched as his friends fought the two younger boys. As his eyes were on the fights, Ino kicked him in the crotch. The boy let out a whimper as he fell to the ground holding himself. "That's what you get!" said Ino looking down at the boy before going to help Shimkaru.

After a few moments of wrestling on the ground, the cat had thrown Chouji off of him. "That's it I'm out of here" he said before running off.

"I'm with you" said the boy with the dog mask finally getting Shikamaru and Ino off of him.

"Wait for me" squeaked the last boy as he tried to run while holding his injury.

"That was troublesome," panted Shikamaru. Ino and Chouji could only grunt their agreement as they tried to catch their breath. Ino looked at the other two to see how much the fight had taken out of them. Shikamaru's hood was pulled down and Ino could see that one of the horns was broken clean off. Chouji's wings were nothing more then shredded paper lying on the ground. Ino had lost her pig nose, but beside the little things, they were all right.

"Why did you came back?" asked Ino, as she caught her breath.

"We heard a crash and thought you needed help." said Chouji.

Ino bit the inside of her cheek. "Look, I just want to say I'm sorry for all the trouble I caused." said Ino as she looked at the ground.

"It might have been troublesome, but we did get something out of It." said Shikamaru, pointing to a trash can. Ino and Chouji both turned to look at what he was pointing at. There, by the trash can, were four full bags of candy. Chouji jumped with a "Yeah!" and ran to gather the bags.

"Looks like those guys forgot them when they ran away" said Shimkaru as he got up and dusted himself off. Chouji came back over with all four bags in his arms.

"Come on! Let go back to Ino's and split this between the three of us." said Chouji with a big smile across his face.

"Wait why are you counting me?" asked Ino.

"Well you are a friend and it was your idea to go down here." said Chouji, Shikamaru nodding his agreement. A smile crept onto Ino's face as she grabbed her two new friend's arms and dragged them back to her house.


End file.
